I'll make you fall for me again
by Gaara777
Summary: Chihiro was left alone. Her parents left her behind with no money and sold the house. Chihiro now walks around alone trying to find a job and a place to stay. But one night she runs into someone. How will he know her? And will she remember who he is? Will love happen between the to?
1. Chapter 1

******Hey people! Here is my new Spirited away fanfic. Please review.  
**

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

"Sorry no jobs available." The woman said as she shut the door in my face. I was used to it by now, it happens all the time.

I sighed and walk down the stairs. I grab my one back pack and walk down the cold streets as the sun starts to set.

'What am I going to do tonight? I have no where to stay, no family or friends. Life sucks.' I thought to myself. I sigh to myself in defeat. It was now dark out and the only light given out was by the street lamps. I walk with no destination in mind. As I walk I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said as I bowed down to apologize.

"What are you doing out here so late at night girly." A guy said. I glanced up with my head still down to see a tall guy around my age standing in front of me looking down at me. "It's late you shouldn't be out here. It can be dangerous. Shouldn't you be home or something."

I raised my head and looked at him. "You can't go home if you have no home to go back to." I said with a straight face yet it was filled with sadness and pain.

He looked at me with a shocked face. "You have no where to go?" I nodded my head yes. "Hmm... Okay follow me." He said as he turned around and started walking.

"Wait what? I just met you. You could be some creep trying to attack me. Why would I follow you?" I said. He turned around and walked up to me. He bent down till his head was next to my ear and whispered "look around." I glanced around to see guys all around in alleys and corners of buildings. "You can stay here if you want, but I would suggest you come with me. I won't hurt you." He said as he started walking again.

I could fell eyes staring at me from all over. 'I can't stay here I will end up dead. And this guy doesn't seem so bad.' I thought to myself. I followed him as he walked down the street. We walked and walked. We reached a building in the middle of no where, there were trees all around us. There was just a long tunnel a head.

He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Come on, It's this way." He smiled at me and held out his hand. "I won't let anything happen to you. You can trust me."

I slowly raised my hand but hesitated when it was half way to his. I looked up to see him smile at me. For some reason I trusted him. I placed my hand in his. He smiled at me and griped my hand. We walked down the dark tunnel.

When we walked out of the tunnel I saw a field of green hills. The moon was shining down brightly and the breeze blew the grass. I stood there in amazement till I felt my hand being pulled lightly. I looked up to see him pulling me up one of the hills. When we reached the top we jumped over a little stream and walked up these stone steps. When we reached the top there where bright lights everywhere and buildings.

My mouth opened in amazement never in my life had I seen a place like this. "Where are we?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Come on." He said as he started walking not answering my question. We walked down all of these hidden path ways. Not taking the main road. We reached a huge building that you had to cross a bridge to get to.

He let go of my hand and but his arm around my shoulder pulling me in close. I could hear his heart beat through his chest. My face went a slight pink color as he held me so close. He looked down at me and smiled. "Don't worry. Just stay close to me. You can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." His voice was so soft and gentle.

I just met him and I already believe that I can trust him. I nodded my head and we start walking over the bridge. We reached the huge building and walked inside. When we reached inside what I saw I would never forget. There where weird creatures every where I looked. This looked like a huge bath house. "Come this way." He said as he pulled me towards an elevator.

The elevator started going up. "Don't worry everything will be fine okay." He said as he looked over at me and smiled. I looked up and nodded at him giving him a smile.

We sat there for a minutes then I realize I don't know his name. "Hey, what's your name?" I said as I looked over at him.

He looked over at me with a sad, shocked, confused expression on his face. "My name is Haku."

I stared at him as his eyes looked like they were filled with sadness. "Haku, that's a cool name. I'm Chihiro. Nice to meet you." I said as I put my hand out for him to shake.

His eyes still look like they were filled with sadness but he still smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Chihiro." He said in a soft voice as he shook my hand.

The elevator stops and we walk off. There is a huge door in front of us. We walk over and Haku knocks. "It's Haku, let me in." He said, then the doors swung open. He grabbed my hand and started walking. We walked down a long hallway.

We walked into a huge room. There was a huge desk in front of us with someone sitting in a chair behind it. The back of the chair was facing us not showing the person in it. The chair turned around and showed a old women in it. She stared at me and I got a bit scared. My hand griped Haku's more. He held mine and pulled me a bit closer to him.

"Who is this human Haku?" The old lady said as she glared at me. Haku was about to speak but got cut off. "Don't speak Haku. I want her to speak. Well tell me about yourself human."

"Um... I'm Chihiro Ogino. I'm sixteen years old and I recently have no family or a place to live. Also I don't attend school anymore." I said to them I could feel Haku looking down at me as his hand squeezed mine tightly.

"What do you mean you recently don't have a family? Did something happen?" The old hag said.

I looked at her then said. "They left me behind. My parents went to travel around the world gambling. They left no money and I had to drop out of school and now have no home to return to."

The old women looked at me. "Well what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Please give her a job. I will take responsibility for her." Haku said as he bowed down to the women. I looked over at him in shock.

The women stared at him for a minute. "Fine Haku have it your way." Haku looked up at her then stood straight again. "But Haku if she messes up it's on you. Do you understand."

"Yes, don't worry everything will be fine." Haku said as he grabbed my hand again.

"Fine set her up with a job, also I have no more rooms available so find her a place to sleep." The women said as she spun her chair around now facing the window.

"Thank you Yubaba." Haku said as we exited the room. We walked back to the elevator no one saying a word.

"Umm...Haku what kind of job will I be doing?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Don't worry you will just be helping my friend out. You will be her assistant." He said as he smiled at me. "Don't worry it won't be that hard."

I nod my head and give him a small smile. "Um...Where will I be staying?"

He looked over at me and smirked. "Well you will be staying at my place."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Haku started to chuckle at my sudden outburst. "Don't worry I have a room you can use. I'm not a pervert. I won't do anything to you okay." He said as he stopped laughing at me.

"O-okay" I said softly my face bright red with embarrassment.

After a little while of walking and small chit chat we reached a cute little house. Haku stopped at the door. "Well this is where you will be staying." He opened the door and I walked in.

"Wow It's really nice." I said as I looked around the cute open concept house.

I turned around to see Haku smiling at me which made me slightly blush. "Come on I'll show you around." He said as he grabbed my hand. To the right of the room was the living room and to the left was the kitchen. Straight ahead was a hallway with two rooms and a bathroom. The one room to the right Haku said was his and the room one the left was mine. He opened the door to reveal a room painted blue with a queen sized bed, dresser.

"Wow this room is great!" I said happily.

"Good, glad you like it." Haku said as he smiled leaning against the door frame. "It's getting late do you want something to eat or are you just going to go to bed?"

"I'm just going to go to bed, Thanks." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Okay night." Haku said as he started to walk away.

"Haku." He glanced back at me. "Thank you" I said my face a bit pink.

He smiled and walked out of the room "Your welcome, Chihiro."

With that I sat down on the bed and fell asleep.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I sighed as I shut the door behind me. I walked out to the living room and flopped myself on the couch. My head leaned back as I looked at the ceiling. "Eight years huh. Well I can't blame her for not remembering me. But I'll make you fall for me again Chihiro." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please review after :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people, Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking forever to update. And I decided to make them younger when they first meet. I don't know why. **_

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I woke up with the sun beating down on my face. I looked around to see where I was and noticed that I was in a bed. I looked around trying to remember. Then after a few minutes I remembered how I got here. I got out of bed and started to make my way down the hall. I walked into the kitchen/living room and noticed Haku sleeping on the couch. I walked over at him and looked at him.

He had one arm dangling from the couch and the other behind his head. His hair was covering half of his face. '_He look's kinda cute.' _I thought. I quickly got rid of the thought and went to the kitchen.

I started going through the cupboards and fridge. I found pancake batter and bacon. I started to cook as a hummed a tune that I always hum.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I rolled over and fell to the floor. I lazily got up and made my way to the Kitchen. I stopped and leaned against the wall as I smelled bacon and heard humming. I smiled hearing the tune again. I remembered the day I taught it to her as we sat on the beach when we were kids. I watched as she walked around the kitchen not noticing my presence.

She turned around showing me her beautiful face. "Morning Haku," She said happily showing me her beautiful smile.

"Morning," I said as I walked in and sat at the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I made breakfast. I can repay you for the food I used," She said, I just smiled at her.

"You don't have to repay me, you can use anything you want here," I said as she placed a plate of food in front of me. She smiled at me then sat across from me.

"I don't think I've eaten anything like this in a long time," She said as she started to eat her food.

It pained me hearing about how she has been living her life. No one as kind as her deserved to live like that. "Haku where will I be working?" she asked.

"You'll be working with my friend Lin as her assistant. Don't worry she will help you with anything you need." I said then got up and placed my dishes in the sink. "You should go get ready, we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes then." she said then disappeared around the corner.

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I went to my room and walked over to my backpack. I looked at the small key chain in the zipper and smiled. I remembered a boy giving it to me when I was younger. It was wrapped on a pink box with a green bow. That's all I remember from the memory, I don't even remember what the boy looked like or his name.

I changed my cloths and looked myself over in the mirror. I had a white top on that had a green strip in the middle and white shorts. I but my hair into a high pony tail and walked towards the door. I walked down the hallway and saw Haku standing at the door. He was wearing a white shirt that stuck to his body and a pair of blue jeans. He was very good looking. "Are you ready," He said as he looked at me.

"Yes," I said as I walked over to him and put my shoes on.

We started to walk down a path towards the bath house. It was complete silence between us and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Haku," I said and he looked over at me with a raised brow. "Why did you save me? Why did you bring me here? Aren't I going to be a burden to you," I finished and he stopped walking which made me stop.

He looked at me with a serious look for a few minutes and my face was starting to get hot. "You're not a burden to me. You can stay as long as you like," He said as he started walking again. "You're my new friend, I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled as we walked down the path. I have never had someone care about me. Even though I have only known him for a day he already considers me a friend.

We continued walking down the path with a bit of talking. We made it to the bridge and I looked at it's beauty. We walked across and Haku stopped. "This way," he said as he walked to the side of the bath house. We walked for a few minutes and reached a set of huge stairs. They didn't really look safe and I was a bit scared to go down them. Haku walked down the first two steps the turned around to look at me. He held out his hand "take my hand, these aren't the safest and I don't want you to get hurt." My hand slowly made it's way to his, I hesitated before I placed it in his. He wrapped his strong firm hand around my small one. He held it gently as we started to walk down the stairs.

My face was slightly hot. 'Why does my face feel hot? I don't feel sick and the sun is behind a cloud so It's not from the sun.' I then looked down at my hand that was being gently pulled by Haku. 'Im blushing because he is holding my hand. Why would I blush over something like that?' I was lost in my thoughts when I tripped and ran into the back of Haku which made me and Haku roll down the rest of the stairs. We finally stopped rolling and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I saw a beautiful pair of hazel eyes looking at me. They were extremely close. My face got red as I noticed that Haku was over top of me and our faces almost touching.

"Are you okay Chihiro?" He asked. A image appeared in my head and I got a strange case of dajavu. I was underneath a boy when I was little and there was a beach with the sun going down. I was brought back to reality by Haku's voice. "Chihiro," He asked again with concern in his voice.

"Y-yes I'm alright," I stuttered out.

"Well I guess some people just like to move really fast," I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a pink shirt and pink pants.

"Shut up Lin, It's not what it looks like," Haku said glaring at her. 'So this is the person I will be working under,' I thought. Haku got off of me and helped me up.

"Haku are you going to introduce me to your little friend," She said looking at me with a smile.

"This is Chihiro,she is staying at my house and will be working as you're assistant," Haku said.

"Wow already living together, Haku don't do anything to my new assistant," Lin said and I blushed.

"It's not that type of relationship. Haku is just helping me out. I wouldn't do that kind of a thing with a guy I just met for the first time last night," I said so that Lin wouldn't get the wrong impression of me.

Lin looked at me with a almost shocked face then looked at Haku. "Alright let's go inside so I can get to know you Chihiro," Lin said.

We walked inside into a room that was hot. There was a huge fire on the one side of the room and someone sitting in a chair watching the fire. He looked like an older man. "Kamajii were here," Haku said as he walked in behind me. The old man looked over at us. He stared at me for a minute then extended his hand out for me to shake. His hand was extremely long, but after last night I don't think that anything can scare me or shock me now. I shock his hand and smiled at him. "I'm Chihiro, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kamajii, nice to meet you young lady," He said and I then noticed his other extremely long hands that went to grab something from across the room. I guess something still shock me.

"Come sit over here Chihiro, I want to talk with you," Lin said. I walked over and sat beside Haku on the floor.

_**Lin's p.o.v.**_

'So Chihiro doesn't know who Haku is. Poor Haku he finally found her and she doesn't even remember him.' I thought as she sat down beside him. I could see the pain in Haku's eyes when she said that they only met yesterday.

"So Chihiro, tell me about yourself," I said with a smile.

"Well my name is Chihiro Ogino, I'm sixteen years old and my parents left me behind. I didn't really have any friends or anyone else to take care of me. The bank took the house which made me live on the streets. I dropped out of high school and started looking for a place to live and work but no luck. Then last night Haku saved me and brought me here. That's about it." She said.

I looked over at Haku who was containing his rage pretty well. He was showing no emotions but I could tell he was filled with rage that someone would do that to Chihiro. "Has anything scary ever happened to you, like when you were a kid or something?" I asked then got a glare from Haku who knew what I was trying to get at.

"Well I went to a beach once with my parents when I was little in the summer," She stared. I saw Haku sit up more and was dieing to know what she was going to say. "It was really fun and I enjoyed it a lot. But on the way home someone hit the back of our car and we ended up in the ditch. I ended up unconscious in the hospital for two weeks and when I woke up I had no memory of what happened that summer. The Doctor said I lost the last two months of my memories."

My eyes widened in shock. 'so that's why she doesn't remember Haku.' I thought then looked over at Haku. He had his hair covering his face and his hand was in a fist. "But the doctor said there is a possibility that my memories would come back in time. I get random memories sometimes, like my friend who I made. I don't remember his name or even what he looked like but whenever I remember anything he is always in it. His face is just a blur to me thought. I have tried to remember but I can't." I looked over at Haku again and his fist was white from him holding it so hard and he was still covering his face. "Well Chihiro, you sure have lived a hard life." I said and she nodded.

"But It's okay because I have you guys now." She said and smiled. I smiled at her but Haku was still hiding his face. "Lin are you and Haku a couple?" She asked and I almost fell over. "Me and that guy, No way." I said as I started to laugh my head off. "Haku is like my little brother, and besides he already has someone he loves." I said once I stopped laughing.

"Haku, who do you love?" She asked him as she looked over at him.

"..." Haku wouldn't answer her.

"She is all he ever talks and thinks about. He has loved her since the moment he first saw her." I said and I knew Haku wouldn't like me saying that. He stood up and stormed out of the room and just before he left he said "Lin take care of Chihiro, I'm going for a walk," He then left.

"Should I have not said that?" Chihiro said as she stared at the door.

"No it's not your fault Chihiro, Haku just needs to cool off." I said the stood up. "Come on Let's get to work." We then went and got her outfit and worked around cleaning the rooms.

"Haku's still not back yet." She said as we just sat back down after our few hours of work.

I could tell she wasn't herself if he wasn't around and that he is all she has been thinking about all day. "Don't worry, I'll walk you home. I'm sure he will be back soon." I said as I got up and started walking towards the door. "By Kamajii," we both said then left.

We walked down the path towards Haku's. "Chihiro when was the last time you remembered something from that summer?" I asked. She looked at me then said "Well actually today I remembered two things," She said. "Can you tell me?" I asked. "Well this morning I remembered were I got the key chain on my backpack from. It was my birthday present from my friend. It was wrapped in a pink box with a green bow." She said. "What was the other thing?" I asked. "Um... It was when Haku had fallen on me I remembered something from the summer. It was me and my friend and he had fallen and he was over top of me just like Haku was. That's all I remembered." She said and he face was a slight red color.

We walked into Haku's house and I could see Chihiro look a bit sad. "I wonder where he is?" she said and I smiled. "I'm sure he is fine, I'll see you tomorrow okay," I said as I started to walk towards the door. "Okay by Lin," She said and I closed the door.

I started to make my way down another path that went towards ocean. "Hey," I said as I walked up to Haku who was sitting on a cliff looking at the sea in the moonlight.

"Hey," He said not looking away from the water.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm happy that she just didn't forget about me and that there was a actual reason why she forgot, but all the pain she has gone through, and the thought that I wasn't there for her. It is killing me that she doesn't remember me. I want to be close to her and tell her everything, I want to tell her that I love her, but I can't." Haku looked like he was going to cry if he kept talking.

"Well I'll tell you something, she was worried about you all day and remembered some stuff today." I said and I saw that he had a small smile on his face. "She remembered her birthday present and when you fell on her when you were kids." I said and Haku blushed a bit. "Now get home and don't make her feel bad." I said and pushed him towards his house.

"Don't worry Haku, she will remember soon, and she is already starting to fall for you even though she doesn't remember," I said softly as he walked away then I started to walk home.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I walked home and stopped at the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I walked in and saw that there was food on the table. I walked over and sat down. "Welcome home Haku," Chihiro said as she walked in from around the corner.

"Hello," I said as she sat down across from me.

"Um.. Haku I'm sorry about today. It wasn't my place to ask you about you're love life." she said not looking at me.

I looked up and smiled at her as I ate my food. "I'm not mad Chihiro, I was just...I don't know how to say it um...taken back by the question I guess. I just didn't know how to answer." She looked up and smiled at me. "The is delicious by the way," I said as I finished eating.

We finished eating and sat there in silence. "Well I'm going to go to bed," She said as she got up and walked towards the hallway. I walked up behind her "Chihiro," I said and she turned around. "Good night," I said then kissed her forehead for a second and went to my room. I sat down on the bed and fell asleep smiling thinking about her.

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

Haku just kissed my forehead. A flash of light went off in my head and I started to remember something. I was walking on a beach with my friend and when we reached my room I said 'good night' and he then kissed my forehead and said good night.

"His face was still a blur," I said as I snapped back into reality. My face was hot and I new it was red. I walked into my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and sighed. "Why do I always blush when I'm around Haku?" I said. I thought about it for a minute then reliesed 'I couldn't have started to like him. I have only known him for a day. There is no way I have started to fall for him. Well maybe I have.' I then closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for reading people. Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them up. Also please check out my other spirited away fanfic.  
**

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I woke up with the sun shining down on me brightly. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. I stop when I smelt bacon and pancakes. I looked over to see Haku standing in the kitchen holding a pan with bacon in his hand as he smiled at me. "Morning Chihiro, sleep well?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

My eyes widened as I remembered how he kissed my forehead last night. 'My face is getting hot and he keeps staring at me. Why is he in such a good mood?' I thought to myself forgetting that he was looking at me and I was looking at him.

"Chihiro, you okay?" He asked and I snapped back into reality.

"M-morning H-Haku," I stuttered out and I could feel my face get even hotter. He just smiled at me and turned around cooking again. 'Why an I so nervous around him?' I thought as I leaned my arms on the table, placing my head on top of them. I watched Haku as he moved around the kitchen cooking, my eyes just wouldn't leave him.

"Here you go Chihiro," Haku said as he placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Um... Thank you," I said and sat up starting to eat my food. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. My mind just kept thinking of Him.

"Hey Chihiro," Haku said and I looked up at him. He was smiling at me brightly which made my face heat up again. "You and me are going out today."

'What did he just say?! Did he just ask me out, or is this just as friends?' I thought and I could feel my face was heating up. "Sorry what did you say," I asked.

"I said that you and me are going out today. I thought that I better show you around. I was going to do it yesterday but it just didn't happen, so I'm showing you around for the day," He said with a big smile.

"What about work?" I asked as I tried to cover my blush.

"Don't worry Lin can take care of it," He said as he got up and placed his plates in the sink. I got up and placed mine in the sink. "Go get ready now," He whispered in my ear, as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the hallway. I looked back to see him smile at me and I blushed. 'Why does every time he smile make me blush?' I thought as I walked into my room and closed the door.

I walked over to my closet which had all of my cloths in it now. I looked through my cloths then grabbed a pink v-neck shirt and blue jeans. I put my hair up into a ponytail but looked at myself and decided to take it out and leave my hair down. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall to see Haku standing at the door. He was wearing blue jeans a tight black shirt and a black sweater. I blushed a bit because he looked really good.

"Come on," He said as he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and we walked out the door.

We walked around for a few hours. He showed me all around the bath house and all of the different rooms in it, I also learned where all of the shops were. Now we were walking down a path in the opposite direction of the bath house. I tried not to look at him as my face was red from us holding hands for hours. He wouldn't let go and every time I loosened my grip his would get tighter.

The sun was about to set soon which made the sky beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow. "We're here," Haku said as we reached a field of beautiful flowers. I gasped at the sight. "It's beautiful right," He said as he started walking again through the field.

"It's very beautiful," I said in amazement. We walked to a cliff that looked over the ocean. The sun starting to get closer to the horizon. A flash went off in my head showing me as a little girl holding hands with a boy as we watched the sun go down. 'Another memory but I still don't remember who the boy is.' I thought and I sighed.

"I'm going to go get us some food from my bag, I'll be right back," Haku said as he let go of my hand and walked off towards a tree that he put his bag under.

All of a sudden I felt the ground under me crumple I looked down to see the ground cracking then I was falling. I closed my eyes and screamed "Haku!" At the top of my lungs. I felt gravity stop and something grab my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Haku leaning over holding my wrist so I won't fall. "Haku," I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't worry Chihiro, I won't let you fall," Haku said as he started to slowly pull me up. Our grip on each other was so tight that my blood wasn't reaching my hand and it went numb but I didn't care.

He pulled me up and my feet finally reached the ground. I accidental leaned forward which caused Haku to fall backwards. We did summer salts still holding each other till we finally stopped with my back hitting the ground. I opened my eyes and they widened in shock.

_**Haku's p.o.v**_

(A few minutes ago)

I let go of Chihiro's hand for the first time today. I walked back towards the tree smiling to myself. 'When Chihiro was stuttering this morning It was so cute, god why does she do these things to me.' I thought then glanced back to see her still standing there looking at the sea.

'I don't think I have seen her with her hair down before, It only makes her even more cute. I hate how she has the power to make me think these things, but I can't help it.' I thought as I reached into my bag and grabbed two drinks and two sandwiches.

As I got up I heard Chihiro scream my name. I turned around only to see her start to fall. I ran as fast as I could towards her. I wasn't going to lose her not now not ever. I grabbed her wrist before she continued to fall. I breathed in and out a few times trying to catch my breath. "Haku," she said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Chihiro, I won't let you fall," I said as I started to pull her up and she placed her hand around my wrist tightly. I pulled her up and sighed in relief when I knew she was back on the ground.

She suddenly fell forward causing us to fall backwards doing summer salts. We finally stopped and I could fell her hands on my back and something soft and warm on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Chihiro under me and I was kissing her.

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I opened my eyes and they widened in shock. Hazel eyes looking directly into mine and they were so close. I felt something warm on my lips, I looked down to see that he was kissing me. 'Haku is kissing me!' I screamed in my head.

I looked back up into his beautiful eyes. We looked at each other for a moment till he quickly pushed himself off and turned his back to me as he stood up. My face felt like 100 degrees and I knew I was blushing madly. My heart was beating rapidly. 'That was my first kiss!' I thought and placed my hand on my lips.

Haku turned around slightly and held out his hand, "Let's go," he said and I took his hand. He helped me up and as soon as I got up he removed his hand. We walked back home in silence. Haku walked a few steps in front of me his hands in his hands in his pockets and his hood covering his head. 'He hasn't looked at me since the kiss. He hasn't let go of my hand all day and now he won't look at me. Did he not want to kiss me? Is he disgusted with me? What if he hates me now!?' I thought as I walked back home, my heart was still beating fast and I new one thing 'I was starting to really really like him.'

We walked home and Haku held the door open for me. I walked in and he shut the door behind me and walked to his room. I stood there tears ready to fall out. 'He really hates me,' I though and walked over to my door. I placed my hand on the door handle. 'What if this ruins our friend ship?' I thought then turned around and faced his door. "I'll go say sorry."

I knocked on the door, "come in," Haku said and I slowly opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw Haku wearing no shirt and he was soaking wet. He had a pair a jeans on and a towel around his neck. 'Why does he have to have such a perfect body?' I thought as I felt my blush come back.

"Chihiro are you okay," Haku asked as he walked closer to me.

"Um I just wanted to say thanks for saving me tonight and I'm sorry about the um...kiss," I said looking away from him.

"Chihiro, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and don't worry about the um...kiss. I'm not mad about it okay," He said as he smiled at me.

"Okay, night Haku," I said then walked out of the room.

"Chihiro," I turned around to face Haku. "Good night," he said then kissed my forehead again. He then walked back into his room and shut the door.

I walked into my room and laid in my bed. I started to close my eyes and right before I fell asleep, I remembered my friend but this time, I saw a flash of hazel eyes.

_**Haku's p.o.v.  
**_

I walked to my room and went straight to the bath room, I put the water on and let the water cool off my body. 'I kissed her. She's going to hate me now. What do I say to her?' I thought as the cold water hit my body. I sighed and turned the water off and stepped out. I dried myself off with a towel and placed it around my neck when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, I then looked over at Chihiro and her face was turning a bit red. I smirked on the inside seeing her like that, she looked extremely cute. "Chihiro, are you okay?" I asked since she wouldn't look at me.

"Um...I just wanted to say thanks for saving me tonight and I'm sorry about the um...kiss," she said not looking at me and I smiled at her.

"Chihiro, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, and don't worry about the um...kiss. I'm not mad about it okay," I said to her with a smile and she gave me a small smile back.

"Okay, night Haku," she said then walked out of the room.

"Chihiro," I called her and she turned around to face me, "good night," I said then gently kissed her forehead. I walked back to my room and shut the door walking over to my bed. I sat there and smiled to myself. "Even though that wasn't how I wanted our first kiss, It was still amazing," I said then fell asleep thinking of her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chap. I finished it at like 2 in the morning so I was half asleep. well please review and check out my other story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I had school and my computer broke for around a month so I couldn't do anything. It's all good now. Thanks for the reviews and I will update again soon. **

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

I woke up from the sound of knocking on my door. "Chihiro wake up," Haku said as he knocked on the door again.

"Okay I'm up," I said as a lazily sat up on my bed.

"Hurry up, breakfast is on the table," He said as I heard food steps walking away from my door.

I stood up and walked towards my closet to put on a bright neon green v-neck top and white shorts that went to my knees. I walked over to the mirror to see me with heavy eyes and messy hair.

It has been a few days since Haku has shown me around and our accidental kiss. I have been working with Lin like crazy and most of the time just come straight home and sleep. But today is my day off and Haku decided yesterday that the two of us would go back to the "human world" as he called it, and go get food and hang out.

I brushed my hair and splashed some water on my face to wake myself up. I walked down the hall towards the kitchen were I smelt fresh bacon and pancakes. I walked in and sat down at the table in front of a huge plate of food, I slowly started to eat it. I looked up to see Haku sitting across from me with a small smile on his face. I looked back down to hide my face that has now become pink. I glance back up to see him eating with a smile still on his face. His eyes glancing back up to look at me. I quickly look back down towards my plate.

"So Chihiro, what do you want to do on your first day off?" he asked.

"I don't know, anything really as long as I don't have to work," I said which made him laugh a little.

"Alright how about we get going, we have a busy day," he said as he got up and placed his dishes in the sink.

"Okay," I said and walked up beside him and placed my dishes in the sink.

We were now walking down the road in silence. We were walking towards an old red building, the one that you walk through to get here. Haku stopped at the front of the building, He held out his hand "take my hand, it's dark in there and I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said with a small smile on his lips. I slowly placed my hand in his and he griped my small hand gently.

We started walking down a pitch black tunnel. It was so nice and sunny out but no light entered this tunnel. It seemed like this tunnel went on forever. Before I noticed it my left hand was holding onto Haku's right tightly and my right arm was wrapped around his tightly. "Chihiro don't worry we are almost there, you don't need to be afraid," he said in a nice soft voice which made me relax. I started to see a small light and it got bigger till we were finally outside. I smiled brightly at the blue sky, the sun and the beautiful tree's. "So shall we go," Haku said as he started to walk away still holding my hand.

We made our way to the town were we just met a few day's ago. I smiled as we walked down the busy streets that were filled with people. "so what do we need to buy?" I asked as we walked down the side walk heading towards the stores.

"Food," was all he said as he looked at the list in his hand.

"Thanks that was helpful," I said sarcastically which made him laugh slightly.

When we finished our shopping it was around lunch. "Hey Haku, can we go get something to eat?" I asked with a smile.

He looked over at me and gave me a smile. "Where would you like to go?" He asked and I smiled as I start started to walk in the direction of my favorite restaurant.

We walked into the small restaurant, Haku placed the shopping bags under the table we sat at. I smiled as I looked around the retardant that hadn't changed in over a year. I looked across from me and saw Haku looking around the room. I felt my face heat up slightly as I looked at him. His Hazel eyes making my heart pound. The way he left his hair kinda messy but it still looked amazing. 'what am I doing?' I thought as I noticed myself staring at him.

"Hello, my name is Sophie, I will be your waitress today," She said and my eyes grew wide when I noticed who it was.

"Sophie, is that really you?" I asked in shock.

"Chihiro, I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in almost a year," she said as she hugged me tightly. She stood back up releasing me from her hug. "So what can I get you to drink?" she said as she handed us the menu's.

"Two coke's please," Haku said and Sophie looked over at him and smiled.

"Back in a sec," she said than walked away.

"Chichiro, who was that?" Haku asked looking at me with a raised brow. The way he did that was so adorable.

"I used to come her all the time with my parents and she was always our waitress. So we became friends. I haven't seen her for almost a year now. I didn't even recognize her. She used to have brown hair that was always in a long braid. Seeing her with short silver hair really shocked me." I said as she arrived again with our drinks.

"So Chihiro, I have a question for you," Sophie said and I looked over at her as Haku was busy reading the menu. "Is he your boyfriend?" she said very excitedly. I could feel my face go bright red at her question.

"N-no...he is j-just a-a friend," I stuttered out. I looked up to see Haku still reading the menu not caring what we were talking about.

"But you guy's make such a cute couple," she said and my face went even more red if that was possible. I just wanted to go crawl into a hole and die. "So what would the lovely couple like for lunch?" She said with a big smile on her face but I was sending death glares at her. "Chihiro you want what you usually get?" She asked and I just nodded as she wrote it on her notepad. "What would you like sir," she said.

'Sir?' I thought as I looked up at her. "His name is Haku," I said.

"Okay, what would you like Haku?" she asked him again.

"I'll just have what Chihiro is having," He said as he handed her the menu. I looked over at him with a raised brow 'He doesn't even know what I'm having?' I thought to myself.

"Alright I will bring the couple there food soon so you can continue with your little date," she said and walked off towards the kitchen. I really want to go crawl into a hole and die now.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I sat there looking over the menu trying to find something to order as Chihiro talked to her friend. I was kinda jealous that Chihiro remembered her and not me but she new Chihiro after the accident. I sighed to myself wishing that she would remember me soon. As I was off in thought I was brought back into reality when I heard the waitress say "is he your boyfriend?" My eyes widened slightly and I decided to just pretend like I didn't hear it to see what Chihiro says.

"N-no...he is j-just a-a friend," she stuttered out and her face became bright red which made me smirk. She looked up at me and I quickly pretend like I was still reading the menu not listening to them.

"But you guy's make such a cute couple," the girl said and I could feel my face get a bit hotter. 'Me and Chihiro make a cute couple?' I thought to myself liking what the girl was saying. "So what would the lovely couple like for lunch?" She asked and I saw Chihiro give her death glares as her face got even more red. "Chihiro you want what you usually get?" She asked and Chihiro just nodded her head as she looked at the table. "What would you like sir," she asked me.

"His name is Haku," Chihiro said.

"Okay, what would you like Haku?" She asked me again.

"I'll just have what Chihiro is having," I said and Chihiro looked over at me with a raised brow. I love the way she does that.

"Alright I will bring the couple there food soon so you can continue with your little date," she said and walked away smiling. I looked at Chihiro who looked like she wanted to go die in a hole.

"So I hear we make a cute couple," I said to her with a smirk on my face. Her eyes widened with shock.

"W-what," she stuttered out which only made my smirk grow.

"Are you having fun on our little date," I said and her face became red.

"T-this is not a d-date," she stuttered out which I found adorable.

"Are you sure about that? Two people go to a restaurant together, get called a cute couple and you also asked me out to lunch." I whispered to her as my face got closer to hers.

"I never asked you out to lunch, I just asked if we could get something to eat." She whispered as her face moved a bit closer to mine.

"It's the same thing Chihiro, and may I just add that my date is looking very beautiful today," I whispered into her ear. I leaned back into my chair and looked at Chihiro's face as it became beat red with wide eyes. The smirk on my face grew bigger.

Chihiro leaned back into her chair and stared at the table. I watched her with amusement. The waitress came back with two burgers and fries. "Chihiro what's wrong? Your face is all red," she said.

"It's nothing," Chihiro said and started to eat her food not making eye contact with us. We sat there in silence as we ate our meals. I couldn't help but look at her the hole time. Her face staying red as she ate her food.

"So Chihiro, where are you guy's going next?" Her friend came and asked her.

"Home I guess, we don't want to drag all of the bag's around with us all day," Chihiro said.

"It's such a beautiful day, you should go and have some fun. You can leave the bag's here and pick them up when you guy's go home. Go have some fun okay," she said. I placed some money on the table and grabbed Chihiro's hand.

"Let's go continue with our date," I said as we walked out of the restaurant. I glanced back to see the girl waving at us with a smile on her face. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her and continued to drag Chihiro down the street.

_**Chihiro's p.o.v**_

Haku dragged me down the street's that were now starting to become empty. I didn't even notice that it was getting closer to sun down. Haku had stopped dragging me and was now walking beside me holding my hand gently. We were walking in a beautiful park. I started to notice that all of the people who were here were couples. Everyone was a couple and Haku and me must have looked like one since he was holding my hand. I blushed at the thought of us being a couple.

'Was I starting to really fall in love with this guy? No way, I couldn't have started to like a guy I just met last week. He has been really kind to me, and has helped my out. He also let me stay with him. He wasn't that bad of a guy I guess. Maybe I do like him a little.' I thought to myself.

We reached the middle of the park in front of a huge water fountain. I stopped which made Haku stop a few steps ahead of me. "Haku," I said and he turned around to face me. I kept my head looking at the ground. "Thank you for today, It was really fun."

"Your welcome Chihiro, I had a really fun day," he said and I could feel him looking down at me. "Let's keep going," he said and started walking again but I stopped.

"Haku,"

"What is it?" He asked. I placed my hand on his face and kissed his cheek. I saw that his face went a slight red color like mine. I started to walk away dragging him with walked down the path till we decided to sit on a bench.

"Chihiro have you remembered anything from your past?" Haku asked.

The last thing I remember is hazel eyes that remind me of Haku's. But it can't be the same."Um I see flashes of thing sometimes. I haven't been able to remember a lot but since I've met you I have remembered a lot more than what I usually do." I said looking at the water fountain across from us.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

'She has been remembering thing's more since she met me.' I thought to myself happily. "When do you remember this stuff?" I asked not sure if she could give me an answer.

"Umm... I have remembered stuff when I'm with you," She said and I noticed the pink on her cheeks. I could feel my heart pound and my face get hot. I turned my head to look the other way and raised my left hand to cover my face as it became red.

"R-really," I stuttered out but wanted to hit myself afterwords. 'Why the hell did I just stutter,' I thought to myself. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I just looked at all of the fireflies as they went around the park.

"Haku," Chihro said softly and I turned my head to look at her. "I'm really happy I met you," she said and I could feel my face get hotter again. She looked up at me with her sparkling eyes. I raised my hand and cupped her face.

'I want her to remember me, I want her to always be with me, I want to hold her in my arms,' I thought as our faces slowly got closer to each others. I saw her eyes get glossy and slowly start to close. I stopped an inch away from her face but then closed the gap between us. My other hand went around her waist holding her close to me. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as we kissed.

After a few minutes we separated. We both breathed in trying to catch our breath. I looked down into her beautiful eyes that were looking back into mine. "Haku," she whispered softly.

I stood up "Let's go home," I said with a smile on my face. We walked home in silence which didn't really bother me since I wouldn't be able to carry on a conversation.

We reached home and placed the bags of food that we picked up from Sophie onto the kitchen table. "I-I'm going to bed, night," Chihiro said and started to walk down the hall towards her room.

"Chihiro," I called out to her and she turned around to face me. "Thanks for taking me on the date today, I had a lot of fun," I said with a half smirk half smile on my face. Her face became bright red and I smiled.

"It wasn't a date," she said and her face became more red.

"Whatever you say, goodnight," I said than kissed her forehead.

She walked to her door and opened it slightly before turning around and saying "goodnight Haku."

I walked over to my room and flopped myself on the bed. I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. "When will she remember me," I said softly. I rolled over and pulled out a box from under my bed. I opened the box which had a picture of me and Chihiro when we were kids. "Well as long as she is with me I will be happy," I said and closed my eyes falling asleep.

* * *

**Thank's for reading, Please leave a review and I hope you liked it. I will try to update again soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update but all of my teachers decided to give me a lot of work. Please review. **

* * *

_**Chihiro's p.o.v.**_

_I was walking in a beautiful field filled with beautiful colorful flowers. I was wearing a beautiful bright yellow dress that came down to my knees, with my hair down so it went just past my shoulders. I ran, skipped and danced around for what felt like hours as I admired the flowers. _

"_Chihiro," I turned around as a calm soothing voice called my name. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black pants. He held out his hand that held a beautiful pink rose. _

"_Haku," I said as I walked up to him. He placed the flower in my hair and smiled at me brightly. _

"_Chihiro, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love the way you smile at me and always try your best. I want to always be with you. I never want to leave your side because being with out you is more painful than anything. I love you," He said softly as he held my hands in his. I smiled as my eyes started to get watery. _

_We leaned into each other slowly closing the gap between us. As we got a inch away from each others face, my eyes were looking into his beautiful hazel ones but than everything suddenly went dark. _

_I looked around and on all sides was complete darkness. "Haku," I screamed as loud as I could. Tears started to form in my eyes and I started to shake in fear. "Haku where are you?" I yelled in panic. _

"_No one can hear you girl, your all alone," I heard a voice say. I looked around to see if I could see them but it was only darkness. "You will always be alone, no one loves you or cares about you. Your own parents didn't even care about you. You are nothing more than a useless little brat that only annoys others," the voice said in a mocking tone. _

_I started to cry harder and held my hands up to my face to try and stop the tears. "Your wrong, I have friends who love and care about me like Kamajii, Sophie, Lin, and Haku," I said through my tears. _

"_They don't love you girl. They pity you, they think that you are good for nothing little brat who can't take care of herself," The voice said slowly._

"_Your wrong," I whispered through my tears. _

"_Kamajii hates you, Lin thinks you are useless, Sophie thinks you are a brat, and Haku hates everything about you, He can't stand to have you around him and he only keeps you around because he feels sorry for you. He hates you and will never love you," The voice said again and slightly laughed as he spoke the last few worlds. _

"Nooo!" I screamed as I sprung up from my bed crying my eyes out. I was shaking in fear, my heart was pounding and my breathing was very unsteady. I pulled my knees into my stomach and wrapped my arms around them tightly. I placed my head on my knees as I cried rocking myself back and forth.

_**Haku's p.o.v.**_

I was sleeping soundly but woke up when I heard a glass shattering scream. I sat up and looked at the time to see that it was 3am. I sighed and flung my legs over the bed and walked towards the door. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. In front of me was Chihiro's door where I could hear her sob.

I lightly knocked on the door and called her name but no response. I slowly opened the door to see the pitch dark room with the only light source being the moon as it shinned in from the window. I looked over at the bed and could see Chihiro rocking back and forth shacking. I slowly walked over to her and looked as I saw her cry shaking in fear. It pained me to see her cry. 'Why is she crying anyway? Did she have a nightmare?' I thought to myself.

"Chihiro," I said softly. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying and she had tear stains on her cheeks

"Haku," she said through her sobs. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at her. She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly as she cried into my chest. I was stunned for a moment but than noticed how scared she was. She was still shaking and her tears started to flow out of her eyes faster. I wrapped my arms around her back and behind he knees picking her up into my arms.

I sat on the bed and put her beside me. I leaned against the bed board and slowly rocked her in my arms as she cried into my chest. We sat there for what felt like forever but it was only around thirty minutes. He sobs had started to stop and went into little whimpers. "Chihrio what happened?" I asked in a calming voice. I need to know what could make her feel like this so it never happens again.

"Haku," she said as she looked up at me with her beautiful eyes that still had tears in them. Her grip on my shirt got slightly tighter. "Haku, you love me right?" She asked and I thought my heart was going to stop. 'Why is she asking me that?' I thought as I looked at her with a blank expression unsure of how to answer. I love her with all of my heart but I don't know how to tell her that. "Haku, do you hate me?" She asked as tears rolled down her face, my heart stopped. 'How on earth did she get the idea that I hate her? After everything that happened today?' I though to myself.

"Chihiro, why would you think I hate you?" I asked confused. 'How does me kissing her in the middle of the park make her think I hate her? Shouldn't it make her think that I like her?' I thought trying to understand.

"I had a dream and there was a voice saying that you hate me and think that I'm annoying and that I will always be alone." She said as her tears started to start flowing again.

My grip around her got tighter and I pulled her into my chest more. I leaned my head on her shoulder. 'She thought that I hated her and that's what made her cry so much.' I thought to myself.

"Chihiro, I could never hate you. I think the idea of me hating you is impossible. That was just a stupid dream and none of it was true. You have lot's of people who love you more than anything. Don't ever think that you are alone because I will always be with you." I said than leaned back to see her in tears. These tears weren't tears of sadness but happiness.

She wrapped her arm's around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Thank you Haku," she said with a smile on her face which made me happy.

After a few minutes of silence I was about to go back to my room when I looked down to see her asleep against me. Her hands that were around my neck now rested against my chest and her head was against my shoulder. I sighed and made myself more comfortable as she slept. I looked up at nothing and smiled to myself than looked back down and kissed the beautiful girl on the forehead like I always do. I closed my eyes and sleep took over me.

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard a loud annoying noise. I glanced over to my right to see Lin at the door with her mouth wide open. I tried to get up but felt a weight against me. I looked down to see Chihiro sleeping against me. I quickly looked over a Lin and narrowed my eyes. "It's not what it look's like," I said firmly with a slight blush.

"Whatever you say lover boy," She smirked at me and I wanted to get up and kill her for being here.

I felt Chihiro move and I looked down at her as she rubbed her eyes open taking a few blinks to get used to the light. She looked over and saw Lin and raised a brow as to why Lin was in her room. She looked up at me and he eyes went wide and her face went deep red. I smirked at her reaction.

I looked back over to Lin who was laughing at Chihiro's face. Chihiro pinned her face against my chest in embarrassment. I could feel the heat go up to my face and I gave Lin a look saying 'say anything and I'll kill you.'

"So Lin why are you here in _my _house anyway?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I came to invite you to a party," She said with a smile and I sighed. I knew where this was going.

Chihiro lifted her head and looked at Lin, "Party?" She said, "what kind of party?"

"A birthday party," Lin said smiling and I frowned.

"For who?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly and I couldn't help but stare at how cute she was.

"It's Haku's birthday in three days," Lin said with a smile and Chihiro looked at me with a shocked expression.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please review. Check out my other stories to. I'll try to update again soon. Also sorry for the short chapter. **


End file.
